Kingdom Hearts-After the romance dies
by Albedo66
Summary: Romance is the pinacle of long lasting relationship. What happens when the romance dies? King Mickey and Queen Minnie have been together for a long time, but, when words are exchanged that pinacle they had will tear them apart. Two teens located on a far away island might just give new hope for them in love. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1 Royal heartbreak

Kingdom Hearts

After the romance dies

**Authors note: **Ok so I know this pairing hasn't got a lot of love, what with no stories submitted. So I figured I would take a crack at it. The pairing is highly unlikely and yet there is something there to work off of. For those who are stuck on certain pairings this story is not for you. This story might shock ya and you will refuse to read further into it. The first chapter alone will set up things to come, and, the chapter title spells it out. For those who think all relationships are meant to last, well, there are other stories likely to follow that. Anyway hope you enjoy.

CH.1: Royal heartbreak

"Mickey Mouse…how could you?" Minnie Mouse accused her royal boyfriend as they stood face to face in the royal chambers. Her face was anguished and her gloved hand sweeped across the room with loathing.

"Gosh Minnie…I'm sorry," Mickey was on the defense, his gestures were more to himself inward then to her. "I got caught up in my kingly duties, so, I sort of forgot-."

"I have let a lot of things go Mickey, but this of all things…I can't let slide. I know you are sworn to protect the people of Disney Castle and make sure everything is fine, but, the least you could do is show me the same attention you show them!"

"Minnie it was just one day," Mickey shrugged, "I will make it up to ya-." Mickey saw the fire in her eyes and lowered his hands in resignation. "Your not letting this slide…are you?"

"Just once I wish you were as attentive as you were before you took the crown," Minnie said, her back to him as she held herself. "Do you remember the days where we were nearly inseperatable? I do, yes, those were the days I could imagine us being together through all the bad stuff."

"Minnie you are blowing this all out of proportion! Yes I forgot to celebrate Valentines Day and flood you in kisses and gifts, but, every guy forgets now and then. You can't hold this over me for the rest of our lives…it is not healthy. We have survived worse things then a little day-."

"Mickey Walt Mouse…how dare you say such a thing? You know perfectly well every girl wants to be swept off their feet on Valentines Day! Just two days ago Donald went through all his magic to create a romantic gesture just for Daisy in the sky. Goofy actually went through great lengths of struggle to do something wonderful for Clarabelle. It may seem like just one day to you…but…oh why do I bother?"

Mickey felt defensless as his girlfriend Minnie went off on him. He knew he should've been there more for her, and, all the excuses in the world would not have him come out a better mouse. He walked up behind her and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. "Minnie you have to forgive me…I will let someone else have the crown for the day and we can-."

"It isn't just Valentines Mickey…and you know it! When was the last time we had a candle lit dinner for two? Any chance to be alone is always interrupted…and you never shoo them away so we can have one bite. I have kept all this buried, but, with this fiasco it just all came out. You should know that I have not been happy for some time."

Letting his hands drop he found her staring at him…her eyes were wet from crying. Boy do I feel like a blind mouse, he thought, I never knew my being King affected her so much. Disney Castle has always been facing danger and as the spear of the Kingdom it was my sworn duty to uphold the safety of the individuals located throughout. Now that the whole Organization and Kingdom Hearts stories are over…I thought I could finally get some peace. Minnie won't forgive me…I can see that now. Oh Minnie…I would give you a thousand Valentines if you would give me another chance. He should've said that, he knew, but instead he opted for the only solution available. "What would you have me do Minnie? Do you want me to give up the crown?"

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know," Minnie heaved a sigh and held her chest. "The Kingdom needs you, and, without a head to hold the crown up it would simply lead to more darkness invading our corner." She didn't know how to solve this dilemma, and, seeing his crestfallen face she imagined the situation was the same on his end. I suppose I can let this slide, she figured, it would do to pretend…if only for the Kingdom's sake.

"Minnie…your happiness has always been my priority. Sad to say…I've failed of late. I don't want to see you cry, so, we're done. As of now we are no longer a couple. The Kingdom will still have a King and Queen, but, we will be free to be with who we choose."

Minnie's eyes widened as Mickey said this so easily. "Mickey that was not the solution I was hoping for. How can you even think of breaking up? I have been with you for so long…to cast aside all that because of one day-"

"Minnie you have made it clear to me this is more then just one day. A heart that is burdened with lies can never be set free. You have made your feelings clear to me and now all I can do is give you other options at happiness."

Minnie sat down and felt like the world was ending. She loved Mickey, yes he disappointed her so, and yet this was never the way she wanted it to end, if at all. "So you expect us to pretend for everyone-?"

"No, nothing like that, I simply wish for the people to see a respective and communicative relationship for the Kingdom to prosper under. What happens in our private lives is of no concern of the people. Everyone is entitled to their secrets…right?" Mickey watched her closely and wondered if he should've waited a bit before letting her in on this.

"Is this what you really want? Do you want us to be…broken up?" Minnie had to hear it from him, only then would she be sure this wasn't some horrible dream.

"Yes Minnie…it is for the best." Mickey was resolved in mind…if not in heart. He could read the hesitation in her face and he wanted to kiss her…but only knew it would hurt the both of them. When Minnie finally spoke Mickey found his heart breaking.

"Very well Mickey…as of this moment we are officially broken up. We shall share our titles respectively, but, other then that any forms of intimacy or stuff shall be off the table. Now if you excuse me…I have matters I need to tend to as the Queen."

Mickey watched her leave and crumbled as the door closed with a resounding clang. The room seemed to close in on him and the once peaceful chambers seemed to darken. Minnie and him had always been tight since the very beginning. Now without his equal he was left half the mouse he was. How could he move on…and…how could she? Disney Castle was as much a part of him as it was her. The mornings they shared, the dinners they shared, how would those play out? Mickey adjusted his crown and let his hands play along the covers. The bed was so big…it nearly swallowed him. "Oh Minnie…"

* * *

Minnie Mouse walked through the halls and nodded a curt greeting to all those who worked there. Clarabelle waved at her and she offered a wave back, though not so heartily. Her relationship had just ended rather poorly and seeing her so happy made her feel jealous. She and Goofy were just starting off where she and Mickey had so long ago. Daisy was humming in the kitchen when she found her and she nearly missed her.

"Your majesty…how goes it on this fine morning?" Daisy asked with a chipper smile. She was looking over the schedule for the royal ball to be held soon. While Valentines Day was officially over there was still a dance to be held for the late comers.

"Peachy," Minnie grinned as she sat at the table. She could see Daisy's concern and she waved it off. "Don't play too much into it Daisy. So what does the schedule look like?"

"Oh, erm, well there is the dance to be held by the King and Queen. There is a huge dinner assembled with the best meals in all the worlds. Let me see…oh and Donald has some fireworks to display as the guest get ready to leave. It is all going to go off with a bang…ha ha."

"Daisy…how do you and Donald make it work?" Minnie asked as she stared at her best friend. This caught her by surprise and she smiled. "I am merely curious as Donald tends to get angry easily and you tend to be-."

"Ok ok I know I'm bossy," Daisy frowned, "as far as me and Donald goes, well, it is all about time management. Yes Donald is the royal wizard, but, it never stops him from showing affection to me in any way he can. I also do my part to make him know he is appreciated. Why…is something the matter-?"

"Hmm…oh no…its nothing," Minnie laughed nervously and hoped Daisy would drop the subject. When she knew her friend's silence meant she was out of things to talk about she placed her hands on the table. "How does the guest list look?"

"Well…most of the couples from the neighboring worlds are due to show. The only planet not on the list is Destiny Islands. It seems that since things were settled transport to our world has been cut off from them. I was meaning to ask you if you or the King had anyone you wished to be in attendance…or for that matter if you had any personal guests in mind?"

Minnie perused her options and drummed her fingers on the table top. There were many people she could invite, but, if there was no way for Sora and his friends to attend- "Daisy I wish for Sora to be on my personal list."

Daisy gawked at her and then flipped through the list. "Uh your Majesty…don't you think Sora will be too busy to attend-?"

"Nonsense…in fact I think he will be thrilled to attend. He has done so much for us that I think we should do something to show him how much he means to me…I mean us."

Riiight, Daisy mused, and this has nothing to do with the fact that you and Mickey hardly hold hands anymore. "I will get on it right away. Shall I put down Kairi's name too?"

"No," Minnie said simply. In all honesty she didn't want Kairi there. She didn't know why, but, it didn't sit well with her.

"Very well your Majesty…I will talk to the King on his personal choice." Daisy left the Queen there and pondered on what just happened. She understood Sora had done a lot for the Kingdom and all, but, wasn't he busy starting his own life? After the stories Donald told her and the significance of Kairi to Sora she thought he would be with her. Approaching the Royal Chambers she knocked once and heard a timid reply come through.

"Come in," Mickey said. When the light peered through he shielded his eyes to see Daisy holding her clipboard. "Hello Daisy…what may I do for you?"

"I was going to ask you about who you wanted as a personal guest at the party," Daisy said, her eyes taking in the sullen chambers. There used to be so much love in here, she observed, my female intuition is picking up on some negative vibes.

"Oh that, well, who has the Queen decided on?" Mickey asked. Inside he was nervous to hear who she had chosen to attend. It could be any single guy he knew and he had never been the jealous type.

"Well, you see, how should I put this-?"

"Just get on with it Daisy!" Mickey found his voice cut through the usually calm Daisy and now he regretted it, "Sorry about that, I just have a lot on my plate."

"Perfectly fine…it is Sora from Destiny Islands." Daisy tried to read his face for any reaction but none seemed evident. She tried to push it some more. "Wasn't he with that Kairi girl?"

"Hmmm, oh yes, well not officially as word has it." Mickey stood up and paced the length of the room with his hands clasped at the small of his back. "Very well…put Riku down for my guest."

"A wise choice my king," she bowed, "I shall get started immediately." Closing the door she pondered on such a choice. If her Majesty chose Sora…why did her lord choose Riku? It boggled her mind as she made the necessary arrangements for a gummi ship to pick up the two heroes. While in the gummi ship garage she found Chip and Dale busily overlooking many ships in alignment.

"No Dale this goes there…that goes there…is that clear enough?" Chip said exasperated, his small hand working circles on his forehead.

"Are you boys busy?" Daisy inquired. When the two chipmunks looked up from their work they seemed to brighten up.

"Nah, never busy for official business." Dale smiled. Feeling a bop to his head he looked over at Chip confused. "What was that for?"

"We are doing official business dummy! The King wanted the ships prepped to pick up guests. Still, I suppose one more thing won't make us any busier then we already are."

"Well we need to make a small detour out in the Destiny Islands." Daisy presented the clipboard with the stamp of Royalty and both Chipmunks stared at hard.

"That is an awfully long way to go," Chip noticed, "and the fuel in the ship can only last to and from the Castle in so many jumps."

"Yes boys I understand the flight logistics of the ships and their limitations," Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing they thought a girl didn't know anything about ships. "The King and Queen are each entitled one guest of their own and no matter the distance immediate pick up takes priority over the others."

"Yes well…I got nothing," Dale resounded the same feeling of helplessness that Chip felt. The two saluted Daisy and then buried themselves into the ships tossing Gummi Blocks left and right.

"One problem solved," Daisy sighed, "now if only I knew what was up with Queen Minnie and King Mickey." Leaving the Chipmunks to their work she looked at the clipboard and the two names with stamps next to their names.


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny awaits

Ch.2: Destiny awaits

**Authors note: **The break up of King Mickey and Queen Minnie has yet to be made public. Daisy is suspicious of the two guests arranged to arrive and now on Destiny Islands the two teens will have the invitation of a life time. Hope you have been enjyoing and here is chapter two without delay**.**

Sora combated Riku on their little island with a smile on his face. Now that the keyblades were less accessible they resorted to their old wooden swords. Sora was on the offensive sending his friend Riku back. "Just like old times huh Riku?"

Riku jumped back and brought his blade up to block a high attack. "Yeah…more or less." You weren't this good back in the older days, he thought. I used to beat his butt on this island…now since he has wielded the keyblade he has become much better. Of course I am not one to admit this aloud.

"C'mon Riku…don't tell me your holding back?" Sora egged him on. He bounced off the tree and spun towards Riku with his blade slicing at his friend.

Riku countered and stopped his friend's spinning, his eyes flashing with an edge of playfulness. "I wasn't…but if you want it rough…fine." Riku swung at Sora and as his friend went to roll he leaped into the air and landed before him chocking up some dirt.

"Guh…that was close," Sora noted with a cough. Rising up he watched Riku remove his sword and once again the two combated. Sora parried under his intense blows and pushed forward to find himself locked. "Seems like we have a lot of free time on our hands since we saved the worlds."

"And your point is?" Riku dislodged himself from the lock by kicking at Sora and jumped back with his blade held outward.

"Don't you find yourself wishing for something to happen?" Sora asked as he came at Riku with a sweep of his feet sending his friend leaping into the air.

"No…I actually like the quiet," Riku lied. Of course he wanted some adventure; seeing how he spent so much time in darkness. Sora got to make friends and actually see the light of things…all he saw was darkness and being possessed for most of it.

"Nuh uh…I don't believe it," Sora shook his head, his brown spiky hair moving about his blue eyes, "that doesn't sound like the Riku I know. Wasn't it your idea to see other worlds?"

"Heh…its hard lying to you," Riku shook his head in amazement, "so you got me, so what? It isn't like we can do anything but…this." He motioned to their weapons of choice and lowered it with a sigh. "We did our job…end of story."

"Haven't you ever thought about what happens after the story ends?" Sora asked. He placed the wooden blade on his shoulder and walked over to the tree. "Do the heroes really live happily ever after?"

"The story is meant to end hero," Riku teased as he joined him, "cause if it continued eventually the story would drag on to the point where the timeline would get milked for everything it had. Sometimes your brain works overtime."

Sora laughed and looked out at the ocean. "I think the heroes don't rest easily, that they are caught up in emotional strife, unsure how to carry on with their lives with peace hanging before them. I don't feel like we truly closed the chapter on our adventures."

Riku shrugged and set his blade down as he hopped up onto the tree. He sat back and rested his hands behind his head watching the sun set lazily for slumber. "Think what you will Sora but one can only pass the day doing so much. Besides…don't you have Kairi-?"

"Oh, that," Sora blushed sheepishly, his finger scratching his chin. "You would think with my returning her lucky charm that things would, I don't know, pick up romantically. The thing is Kairi is playing hard to get, or something. She keeps wanting me to make romantic gestures and surprise her everyday. I have yet to get a kiss and far as us holding hands its difficult."

"Sora has it ever crossed your mind that Kairi is wanting you to lead? Sometimes you are so hopeless when it comes to love." Riku saw Sora frown and held up his hands. "Ok…so I'm not any better, happy? There are only two girls on this island, and, truth be told Selphie is a little too young for me. I just want to meet someone special…like you have Kairi-."

"I don't have Kairi…not officially yet. We have yet to give ourselves the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. Since you brought up me taking the lead…I don't know how to do that exactly. Truth is I was oblivious to Kairi ever having feelings for me earlier."

"Before she came to the island we were inseperatable," Riku mentioned, his eyes closed with a smile on his face, "the days were never boring as we explored the island and adventured through many stories. Of course when we had Kairi in our company…three became a crowd. Naturally I read the feelings stirring up between you two and at times it came hard to pry between you two. You may not have noticed how you felt, but, it was often seen loud and clear when it came to the cave and that special time you shared drawing."

Sora heaved a sigh and looked up at Riku. "Ok mr. obvious, if we're so close why did you want some alone time with her?"

Riku grinned and leaned in close to Sora. "That was just my way to tease you into making a move smarty." He saw Sora back down and stared at the sun. "Kairi isn't my type, and besides, once your friend is into someone…it is only honorable to back down."

Sora smiled and now wished he hadn't overreacted so many times. The two were caught in a respectful silence when suddenly loud engines were heard. The two readied their weapons but were slowly forgotten as the ship took up most of the island. Disembarking down the descending ramp were two familiar figures from their journeys.

"Hiya Sora…Riku." Goofy smiled and walked up to his friends. He only knew Riku from Sora but that didn't mean they weren't friends. Standing below him Donald seemed just as happy to see the keyblade wielders.

"What are you two doing here?" Sora asked. While he was happy to see his two great pals, he also knew the passage to any world was cut off once they finished their adventure.

"We are here on official business," Donald announced, his wand was out presenting a list before their very eyes. "Sora is the official guest for Queen Minnie and you Riku are the official guest for the King."

"What is this for?" Riku saw his name and while he was glad to be invited to a party, he was a tad uncertain the circumstances for their invite. Was the world in peril again?

"It's a royal party celebrating late comers in Valentines festivities," Donald said, he wasn't sure if he said it right but from the looks on the faces of Sora nd Riku he knew he wasn't alone. "The King and Queen each want you there and so a Gummi ship was fixed up for the occasion."

"Sounds good enough for me," Sora said. He was eager to get off the Islands and to see Disney Castle once more. There would likely be guests there from other planets and he looked forward to seeing them and hearing what stories they had to share.

"And this has nothing to do with darkness or anything?" Riku was still unsure but being moved onboard the ship he had little time to deny. Once onboard they were seated in the cramped quarters and Donald began running through a pre-flight checklist.

"Don't worry Riku," Sora smiled, "it is only a party after all. Maybe you will find a nice girl there your age." Sora enjoyed seeing his friend squirm in his seat. I wonder how Kairi is doing, he thought, you think the engines would send everyone over.

"Shut up," Riku grinned. Hearing the engines roar to life he was pushed into his seat and felt the ship lift off. The island slowly disappeared and Riku settled his head back against the head restraint. I thought Kairi for sure would've seen Sora off, Riku found himself thinking, something has to be up.

"Don't worry about Kairi," Goofy said, not really reading into the situation back behind them. "She is off doing studies off planet right now in Radient Gardens."

"Huh…since when?" Sora was taken aback by this news and even Riku seemed shocked. The two friends had assumed Kairi was keeping to herself.

"Goofy the King swore you to secrecy on that!" Goofy looked ashamed and Donald mentally hit himself. "It was a few days ago. The King offered this to Kairi and she hardly batted an eye before replying. She said that she had no plans…and…that Sora was too busy to notice-."

"Why would she not tell me?" Sora felt guilty and racked his brain for an answer. She did want him making gestures of romance and he didn't see a lot of her after that really.

"You dope…isn't it obvious?" Riku broke the silence and the ship fell into a waiting expectation of sorts. When Riku knew he had everyone's attention he decided to end their waiting. "Kairi wanted you to give her a Valentines Day, a ultimate gesture to really put that title of boyfriend and girlfriend into full perspective. While Valentines Day was likely celebrated just yesterday for Disney Castle…its been about a week since it came here. Isn't it obvious why Kairi accepted the invite?"

Sora felt like a total idiot as Riku spelled it out for him. Riku always did have a perspective on things and now even Goofy and Donald were nodding along. He sat there with his hands in his lap and his mind replaying certain key events in his time with Kairi since his return to the Islands. They were so close and laughing most of the time. Then for some reason it all stopped and things got awkward at times, like an opening was meant to be made. Sora listened to the ship and was lulled into a deep sleep. His mind was still as all thought simply vanished and time seemed to freeze.

"How is Kairi by the way?" Riku asked once he knew his friend was asleep. It pained him to see Sora hurt, but, nothing could be done now…for the moment.

"Her studies are progressing nicely," Donald said, "she has been a big help to the restoration committee and has many teachers overlooking her progress." Donald steered the gummi ship along a bumpy route and held onto the yoke to keep from veering.

"I'm glad to hear," Riku smiled, "it has been a while since Kairi felt like she was making a difference. She was quite a big help when we fought together, but, ever since then I suppose like Sora she longed to be doing something else. I understand Sora is hurting, but, the best way to move past hurt is to find something to hole yourself in."

Goofy looked out the ship and hardly followed a word said. He had a simple mind and as he saw the approaching castle he nearly jumped out his seat. "Gawrsh…it looks better then I imagined it did."

Donald held back any comment and merely nodded his head. Time flowed differently between worlds and as they neared the Gummi Garage he put the ship into neutral and let it glide in. Once the locking mechanism was set free and the landing gear was in place he unbuckled himself. "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3 The guests have arrived

Ch.3: The Guests have arrived

**Authors note: **The party is soon about to begin. Who knows...maybe there will be more then one pairing involved...hmm. Hope you are enjoying so far and lets keep this pace shall we? Of course we will, no need for question, here we go.

Sora and Riku were greeted by Chip and Dale as they disembarked the ship. The two chipmunks were happy to see them and the two friends nodded in greeting. Ascending the stairs the two found themselves in the courtyard and saw some guests had already arrived. Tarzan and Jane were the first the two saw. "Sora you came. And who is this?" Jane asked.

"This is my best friend Riku. We grew up on the same island." Sora introduced. "This is Jane and the tall shaggy haired guy is Tarzan. During my first outing with the keyblade their world, or should I say his world was the one of many I visited. It seems someone wouldn't let me fly," Sora said looking at the court wizard.

"Hey you weren't ready," Donald said with a stare. The group laughed and Riku shook hands with the tall man. He listened as Sora and Tarzan spoke of their adventures and took a step away to look at the many characters cut from bushes.

"You're the strong silent type aren't you?" Jane inquired. She stood near him and placed her hands in front of her dress. She was dressed in a simple dress with no straps that accentuated her figure and her hair was flowing down her bareback.

Riku found it hard to concentrate on her words when her beauty astounded him. He wasn't around a lot of women, let alone girls, so he found it hard to breathe right then. Still it would be rude not to say anything. "Um…yeah."

Jane laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tarzan was like that when I first met him. He was raised by apes and it took some getting used to, but, once you get past the talking there is so much there. I will see you around Riku."

Tarzan escorted Jane away and Riku was left standing there. Sora had joined him by then and noted how flustered his friend was. "You ok man?"

"Nice meeting you too…huh…oh yeah." Riku felt embarrassed for his belated reply and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Its been ages since I was last here," Sora talked on, not noticing his friend's silence. "Last time I was here the Castle was in trouble and King Mickey wasn't around so I had to defend the Queen and everything."

"Maybe that is why she invited ya," Goofy pondered aloud, "perhaps this is Queen Minnie's way of showing you how much you helped back then."

"Nah that can't be it," Donald interjected, "it has to do with something else that would make her want Sora from long distance." Donald led the way and saw more guests were gathered in the courtyard. If he could he would summon some spell to make a path through the many bushes, though in all honesty that would likely stir trouble with Daisy.

"Hello boys," Daisy Duck said from one of the groups. She was dressed elegantly and approached with a smile on her beaked face. "I am so glad you could make it. The party doesn't start for another half hour so feel free to peruse about as you please."

"Wow there are so many guests," Sora gawked in wonder, "did you invite the entire worlds we've been to or what?"

Daisy laughed and looked at the guests. "Most of the worlds yes, but, there were a few we couldn't get invites to. If it weren't for the Queen and King your world might have not made it here."

Sora nodded his head in understanding and knew he had to thank Queen Minnie first chance he got. Walking off he found Ariel and Eric from his travels under the sea and thought to talk them up some. Who would've thought his travels would've made him so many friends?

Riku meanwhile walked soley by himself, his blue eyes taking in the throng of strangers he had only witnessed in passing. He had spent so much time in darkness that he only saw the villain side of all good things. Bumping into someone he was ready with an apology when he saw who it was. It was Belle from Hollow Bastion; now Raident Gardens. She was dressed in a yellow strapless gown and wore her brown hair up. She had hazel eyes that sparkled emerald green and she had a smile that was infectious.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized, "I was just admiring the work that went into this character." She indicated the art work she was looking at with a raised hand.

Riku looked up to see the King himself cut into a bush. He looked younger and carefree with little worries burdening him down. He smiled and looked at Belle. "How is the Beast doing?"

"Oh you mean Adam," Belle smiled, "he is doing quite nicely actually. If it weren't for Sora we would never have had our happy ending. It just goes to show that a person can be a beast on the outside…but deep down their heart is pure as snow."

Great, Riku thought, another hot girl taken. She must be one of the Princesses of Heart that Maleficent wanted. She looks like the studious type and from Hollow Bastions many bookmarked readings it was clear she delved into a lot of romance. "So…the Beast is no more?"

"In a matter of speaking…yes. Adam was cursed long ago and until someone loved him for who he was he would remain a Beast forever. I honestly wanted nothing to do with him in the beginning, but, as time wore on I grew to love his furry self."

Riku nodded his head and saw a tall gentleman approach Belle from behind. He was a striking figure and had an enigmatic smile. His hands fell over her eyes and her smile already told him she knew who it was. Leaving the two alone he found Sora talking to a blond who seemed about his age. "Hey Sora who you talking to?"

"This is Alice," Sora said, "she is from Wonderland…or…sort of. She made it home but an invite found its way to her and she couldn't pass it up."

"It is so nice to meet you Riku," Alice curtsied, "I am ever so humbled to have been saved by Sora and to not be hung by the Queen of Hearts. Your friend here was a life saver and you should be so proud of him."

Riku grinned and knew he was. Still…it was getting annoying to see all these people Sora knew. Hardly any guest there bore any striking resemblance to a brief meeting, even if they were an acquaintance. Riku headed into the castle and found a lone Mickey Mouse looking out over the railing. He was too caught up in his thoughts for when he stood at his side he still didn't stir. "Hey King Mickey, why so blue?"

Mickey turned with a sad smile and nearly leaped back as he saw who it was. "Riku you made it, thank goodness. I was beginning to fret on whether the ship arrived in time. Would you care to walk with me?"

Riku smiled and joined King Mickey on a tour of the castle. It was a great tour and he saw parts of the Castle he never knew existed. "So…things are that bad huh?" He asked after hearing Mickey explain the Valentines disaster.

"I'm afraid so, and gosh, for it to end so suddenly it still is hard to believe. I mean one minute your in bliss, content beyond your years, and then the carpet is pulled out from under you. I don't know how I can keep a straight face without breaking down into tears."

Riku wanted to say some encouraging words, but, he was afraid it would only deepen the wounds. He had no girlfriend to be obligated to or for that matter tied to so he was in the clear. Sora clearly didn't read Kairi's signs clear enough and now he was by himself. Letting the silence build up he found himself in the royal dining hall and glasses of alcohol were set up.

"This is where the guests will be seated for the festivities. I had the liberty of setting the alcohol out early so it would loosen people up. A lot of the worlds are long distances away from Disney Castle and some people don't even like flying. The Courtyard is merely a conversational peace meant to loosen the vocal chords."

"I know how it is to be alone King Mickey. The only way to get over it is to find something to pre-occupy yourself with, to grab life by the horns and don't let go. You are still young King Mickey and I am most certain that if Minnie isn't the one…she is still out there waiting."

King Mickey smiled and took a seat at the table. "You are absolutely right Riku. I am still in my prime and so what if I don't have Minnie as a girlfriend? We can be single together Riku, here have a seat and we can share a glass to celebrate our bachelorhood."

I'd rather be scoping out possible girlfriends, but, one drink won't hurt. Riku took a seat and held up a drink as a sign of their continued support of one another. Letting the alcohol run down his gullet he suddenly remembered he wasn't of drinking age. Still, Mickey poured him another glass and before he knew it his hand lifted the rim to his lips. He drowned yet another glass and he began to feel…woozy to say the least. His body felt light and he wore a goofy look on his face.

"There you go Riku…have another." King Mickey was downing his own shots and felt all the pain fade away. The Guests were making their way in and were relieved to see some alcohol to stiff away the pain of space travel. King Mickey waved merrily and sank into another downing of alcohol. "Hey Riku…lets ditch this party and go do something…crazy…"

"You're the King…and you're a mouse…sure lets do this!" Riku stood up on wobbly legs and followed the King just as Sora arrived.

"Hey Riku where you going?" Sora saw his friend laugh and then he was out the door, more or less. What had gotten into him? Sora took a seat at an empty table and looked at a glass. Whoever sat at this table drank all the lemonade.

"Oh Sora thank goodness you came," Minnie Mouse said. She wore a pretty pink dress and her black hair was brushed before her eyes. She jumped up rather easily and her gloved hands were resting on the table.

"Hello your Majesty," Sora greeted, "and yeah glad for the invite. I honestly needed something to do with my time and a party was a great idea. I missed seeing the castle and all my friends who are here. Did Riku seem a bit off to you?"

Minnie heaved a sigh and knew she had to tell someone about her problems. Sora just happened to be the only one she could talk to about this. Daisy was a great listener and could talk her ear off, but, honestly after all Sora did she never felt closer to anyone. "Sora there is something I need to tell you. Promise me, and I mean promise that you will not tell anyone about it."

Sora felt the situation grow heavy but seemed against leaving the table. Queen Minnie looked so earnest and he was never one to leave a friend hanging. "Very well your Majesty lay it on me." So it was that the longest hour in his life passed by. He sat there listening to her torment of a love that had long since passed its prime. When she finished he saw relief flash in her dark eyes and for a moment they sat there in silence.

Queen Minnie was the first to break the silence as she placed a hand on his. "Thank you Sora for listening to me. I know it was hard to hear and I appreciate your time. So…to make it up to you I have a royal request to ask of you, one that will benefit both of us."

Sora listened to the music as it started up and couples took to the dance floor. He wanted to join them or find Riku but once again found himself glued to his seat. A Royal Request was hard to turn down and if it pleased the both of them…why miss out? "Ok Queen Minnie…what would you have me do?"

Queen Minnie seemed most pleased by this and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Meet me in my Royal Chambers and you will find out." She pulled back with her cheeks burning and hopped down to the floor.

Sora scratched his chin as he pondered what she meant by this. Seeing her motion for him to follow he had no time to debate the message. Leaving the dance floor he headed for what he could only assume was a pleasant experience.


	4. Chapter 4 Game Changer

CH.4: Game Changer

**Authors note: **I did hint at another pairing, gee, I wonder who it could be? I hope you have been enjoying this and without further delay, I know its been a few days, but here is chapter four and the title says it all.

King Mickey hiccupped as he pushed off the wall he slumped into. The alcohol sure was making things dizzy. He walked again only to find himself up against something else. "Sorry ma'am," Mickey said to a plant. Spinning around he stumbled into the rail and laughed. "Gosh…I feel like I'm not even wearing the right shoes…"

"Hey King Mickey…why is everything dark?" Riku couldn't see a thing and it was only as he tripped that the vase that had fallen onto his head shattered upon the ground. "How many drinks did we have?"

"Memory serves that…oh…I forget…" Mickey laughed and climbed up onto the rail. He could feel the cold wind brush up against his face and the night sky shimmered above him. "Hey Riku…dare me to jump?"

Riku shook his head past the foggy atmosphere hanging over him and reached over to pull on the King's tail. "No King…Mickey…that is a long way down…for a guy so small…" Riku laughed and managed to save his friend, without truly comprehending it.

"Your right…I would go…splat." King Mickey walked along and swung his arms lazily at his side. "Say Riku…have you ever taken a risk and never looked back?"

Riku thought it over and shook his head. "Nah…most of my life has been one tunnel after another, my choices simply ones of the heart…er…so I thought." The whole darkness thing wasn't really his best move to date.

"Yah should Riku…life is all about taking chances. Here I will demonstrate." King Mickey leaped up onto the rail and once again faced his doom. Riku saw this and ran to intervene.

"King Mickey…don't be reckless-." Riku stopped dead in his tracks as he felt Mickey's lips upon his. The kiss was unexpected and he had no time to pull back. He grunted in refusal and as the King pulled back he tried to find words to fit his anger. "What the hell King Mickey?"

"Boy I've been wanting to do that a while now," Mickey said with a smug look on his face, "and I never imagined it to be that…swell."

"You just kissed me Mickey…on the lips!" He was drunk, but, he still had a handle of what his body did.

"Keep your pants on Riku…it was just a kiss." Mickey swung his arms and whistled a tune on his lips. He was quite content making such a bold gesture. For a respected figure like him there would likely be out lash, and yet he couldn't shake the cloud he walked on.

"That's just it King Mickey…it was a kiss with a guy! I'm not, not that I haven't thought of, but that doesn't matter cause it was with me. You don't just kiss someone out in the open like that, what if someone saw?"

"Eventually Riku you get to a point in your life where you stop caring. The Kingdom will sooner or later find out about Minnie and me and the media will have a field day. For now I am living life the way I want it…with no regrets."

Riku watched him somersault off the rail and lose his balance upon landing. For a drunk mouse he made a lot of sense. It was time to start living…not lingering in shadows and being jealous. Sure Sora was good with crowds and had a ton of friends; it didn't mean he should let it ruin his time any. So what if the girls were all taken, big deal, being single wasn't all that bad. Watching Mickey continue onwards he realized being drunk was probably the best decision he ever made.

"It's a small world…haha…ridiculous lyrics and yet so catchy." Mickey turned the corner and suddenly fell forward.

"King Mickey!" Riku rushed to his King's side and saw he was snoozing on the ground. Hearing a couple coming by he scooped him up and fled for the nearest room.

Busting in he saw the lights were dimmed and he laid the King on the bed. He looked so peaceful and made him realize he should start partying. Leaving the room he found a path leading back to the party and noticed Sora was nowhere to be found. Strange, he figured, I could've swore he was here earlier. Rubbing his hands together he saw a brunette swaying to the music in the middle of the dance floor. Walking forward, a little under the influence, he sought her company.

"Hello beautiful…where is your date?" Riku spun around and did a fancy break dance move; much to the delight of the woman he was entertaining.

"Wonder boy is getting us refreshments. The name is Megara…friends call me Meg. Who are you?" Meg found the kid to be rather handsome and he had skills to make her heart skip a beat. He kind of reminded her of her first love.

"The name is Riku. So Meg…mind if I have this dance?" Riku held out a hand and slowly pulled her to his body.

"Your quite the initiator aren't you? So Riku how did you come to this party anyway?" Megara melted into his arms and stared into his cool blue eyes.

"Believe it or not but the King actually invited me. You see I come from this island far away from your worlds. My friend and I traveled them, well, one in light and the other in dark. After our journey was over we rested like heroes back home."

"You know Sora then huh?" Megara read his face and knew that name put a sour note in his mood. "I see you got a little hero envy huh?"

"Lets not talk about him…and only about us." Riku grinded into her and found her responsive to his actions. The two of them danced closely to one another that one upon looking assumed they were a hot item. Rubbing her small of her back he found her to be the most attractive woman on the dance floor.

"Your smooth…but I am happily taken. If you keep up this charm you will be killing all the ladies by dawn. Have you by case been drinking tonight?"

Riku laughed and dipped her. "So what if I have? My night isn't going that well so drinking a little only helps right?" He pulled her up and grinned.

"Yes well…there is little and a lot. In your case I'm saying you aren't far from actually stealing all the dances here. Take my advice kid and find a nice girl and stay away from alcohol."

"I got a better idea." Riku pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. Meg pushed at him but he tightened his hold on her lengthening the kiss. He grunted into her lips and found her quite responsive as soon as his hand went south.

"Hey Meg I got your drink and…what the hell?" Hercules dropped the drink and the kiss ended abruptly. He grabbed hold of Riku and glared at him.

"Hercules let him go…he was drunk!" Meg tried to release his grip but found it iron clad. He was quite intent on making a scene.

"Yeah Herc…I was drunk…on love. She is quite a kisser you know, hey, was she yours?" Riku felt his face explode in tiny pin points of heated pain as he was sent flying across the room. He came crashing down on the table and rose up shakily. The alcohol mixed in his veins caused his head to fall to the side, but, he was still able to hold his own. Blood ran freely from his nose which he wiped away with indifference. The back pain was burning like hell and there was blood trailing from an open wound on his head. His mouth worked itself into a mischevious smile and he cracked his knuckles as he felt the anticpatiion of the fight drawing near.

"Stand back Meg…I got this!" Hercules charged forward and as the dancers parted he neared his foe with lightning speed. He was intent on throwing him off the planet, if necessary.

Riku felt the darkness within and in an instant he was behind Hercules. "Hey Hercules…one small error in your tactics…you rush in too fast."

"You used darkness…are you with Hades?" Hercules picked up a table and spun it at a quick pace.

"Hades…I recall a Hades…was he your Uncle?" Riku saw the rage in Hercules face and as he spun the table at him he ran forward and propelled himself up to the rafters.

"Get down here you villain!" Hercules walked over to one of the support beams and began to pound on it with his fists.

"Very well…I hate to disappoint." Riku leaped down and as he neared Hercules he kicked him under the jaw and sent him a little ways back. Settling in a crouch he saw the fury explode and then noticed the horrified looks all around him. Looking at himself he noted the dark aura surrounding him. Had he let in the darkness? He felt disgust well up inside and realized he had become the nightmare he had thought he put away. Sora had woke him up and now he was just drifting down another path where Ansem could free himself again.

"Come at me…what are you waiting for?" Hercules bellowed. He was not liking this taunting and he would bring down the place if necessary.

"I'm sorry…I have to go. Sorry for ruining the party." Riku vanished and appeared in King Mickey's room. He felt his head pound and his heart was falling apart. Darkness was a drug and that night he had used plenty. How could he show his face among all those who had allied themselves with Sora over the year? Feeling the bed move he felt gloved hands rest on his shoulder.

"Boy that was one hang over I wish I never experience again. You ok Riku?" King Mickey saw how shaken up his friend was and wondered how long he was out. The feeling he got was negative and the darkness seemed quite close. "Riku…is the darkness-?"

"I only used a little bit Mickey," Riku sighed, "but enough fueled by alcohol that led me to do something stupid. Your party might have been…trashed up slightly…"

"Hmm…that does seem like a pickle. However, I do have some magic that can erase the memory of the people here. It would only be that one instance, so, you don't need to worry about anything else."

"Thanks King Mickey." Riku was a little relived to have that erased. Still, he had to make sure he didn't draw on the darkness again until he was absolutely certain Ansem was gone. For the mean time though he would have to reside in here.

"Say Riku…while I was drunk…I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" Mickey couldn't push past the haze in his brain so everything was a blur to him. Since Riku had a little more control over his intoxication, likely due to the darkness, his memory might be better at recollecting past actions.

Riku thought it over and shrugged. "I honestly don't recall." However, he thought, I could always jog his memory another way. It was a teasing thought and as he looked over his shoulder he wore a coy grin. "Hey Mickey…have you ever taken a risk and not looked back?"

"Well…I did kinda mess with some magic that was beyond me at one point. Though I don't exactly follow what you're getting at Riku." King Mickey stared at his friend and found his face drawing closer to his. Was he still so drunk that everything appeared closer than it actually was?

"Life is about taking chances King Mickey. Here I will demonstrate." Riku placed his hand behind the King's head and leaned in kissing him full on the lips. He closed his eyes through the rolling emotions and focused on the pressing union of their wet lips. Mickey struggled with the kiss and Riku continued holding the attack. Eventually everything settled down and Riku groaned as the kiss felt like nothing he had experienced before.

I was the one that kissed Riku last time, Mickey realized, and those were my words he threw back at me, well, paraphrased anyway. He is kissing me of his own volition and the alcohol itself is hardly doing any impending of judgment. Kissing him longingly he ran his gloved hands through his soft hair and let his tongue out to explore his mouth. Riku invited his tongue in and together they danced in a trail of saliva and want. It was incredibly risky doing this with a castle full of friends and guests…but he didn't care. He hungered for this connection and longed for the intimate closure of two people bound by adventures shared in darkness and light.

Riku found the King dominant with his tongue and had to fight to keep his tongue from being pinned. They were making out with no regrets and he was certain the alcohol was long gone from his body. When he pulled back for breath he stared into the King's eyes and found understanding in them. Both he and the King had been lost in darkness and had remembered their travels in Castle Oblivion when Sora could not. "I actually…liked that." Riku smiled.

"It is because a small part of you wanted it. You see Riku we all have longings that can't be sufficed until we meet the right individual. Us meeting the way we did behind closed doors was no accident. Things were drawn up and naturally we found a connection. Do you remember us holding hands in the darkness?"

Riku blushed as he remembered that. They had walked for a long time in darkness and their hands instantly reached for one another, no words needed at all. "So you think that was the small part that joined us together?"

"Well gosh Riku, it is hard to say. We had many moments together and its hard to say whether all of them together or one moment or another linked our hearts as one. All I know for certain is I never felt stronger about anyone…till we met. I know that speaks little of my love for Queen Minnie all those years, but, our love appeared to be in jeopardy for quite some time."

Riku gave the King a gentle peck on the lips and smiled. "Where do we go from here King Mickey?" Riku asked. He had never been in this situation before and the King and Queen were hardly separated yet. His life till then had no direction, no special person to call his own.

"We share this time and not look back. The night is still young…who knows what will transpire till then." Mickey pulled back and beckoned Riku onto the bed. When the teen followed him he pulled him down on top of his body and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5 A Queen and her hero

CH.5: A Queen and her hero

**Authors note: **The last chapter dealt with the King and Riku. In this chapter it finally gets down to the two main stars of the story. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I know this pairing hasn't got much attention. So without further stalling, cause it may seem like that, I give you the next chapter in this story.

Sora had followed Queen Minnie out of the room and held a silence. He was not certain where this was leading and speaking aloud his very troubled thoughts, to be frank, would land him in hot water and likely executed. Queen Minnie had gone through so much trouble to invite him here and he didn't feel right telling her this was wrong and his return home might seem plausible. He stopped short of bumping into her and saw her turn to address him. Her hands were folded over her dress and she seemed hesitant.

"Sora…you know you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable right?" She looked sad and tried her best to look at the positive here. "I truly appreciated you listening to my problems back there and I can understand if-."

"Queen Minnie…I appreciate your concern but I am fine. I came willingly and had I stayed put on the island my misery would likely not be quelled. Kairi left for Radiant Garden and my misery would make anyone's sanity burst at the seams. You actually saved me this time."

Minnie beamed a smile up at him and took his hand in hers. "Thank you Sora…that means the world to me. Now we must hurry. I do not wish for us to be caught like this out in the open. The King and I have yet to announce our separation, so, anyone seeing this will think it true…which it is."

Sora nodded his head in agreement and tried to follow as best he could. His form was bent down slightly and his face was flushed. Why was he enjoying this attention? Why did her smile light him up more than Kairi's smile did? He was confused and yet he was more than willing to share whatever adventure Queen Minnie assigned him.

The castle was flooded with guests and as they found themselves nearly bumping into a couple they fell back against an open door. Sora fell hard onto his back and Minnie was on top of him. The door slammed shut leaving the two secluded in near total darkness. "Sora…are you alright?"

"Yeah…luckily I landed on the flour in the room to comfort my fall." The two shared a laugh and Sora looked up into her dark eyes. Her bangs were hanging before her and he found her beautiful.

"We must be in the spare room. Sacks of flour are usually kept in here along with supplies needed in rare but important emergencies. Chances are the door is locked and getting out will prove near impossible." Queen Minnie settled herself on top of Sora and liked the way he looked at her. She hadn't felt attractive in quite some time.

"If I had my keyblade…this would be but a minor setback," Sora bragged. This caused Minnie to laugh and he found himself falling into the laughter as well. "Ok…so I sounded like an over the top hero just right now."

Minnie contained her laughter long enough to get her words out, "it's alright…it has been a while since I heard such brave words and knew the person could back them up. Sora…the main reason I invited you to the party was…well…cause I like you."

"I like you too Queen Minnie," Sora smiled, "you're a good friend and I can't help but smile when I am around you. Your invitation certainly cured me of losing my sanity over Kairi. I know things look grim now but-."

"Sora…I like you as more than a friend. I thought that was made clear to you, but, I think a little more persuasion is in order."

"Queen Minnie…are you-?" Sora's words were cut off as he felt her insistent lips upon his. He didn't know what to make of it at first and tried to pry her off him. "Whoa…I appreciate the affection Queen Minnie…but…you still are with the King regardless of what happens in here-."

"What I do in my time away from the King is my own affair, nothing meant to be brought to the King's attention…if you get my drift. I want you Sora…and…I want you to work for me personally as my bodyguard in Disney Castle."

Sora stared blankly at her and tried to get his mind around this. "So…you want me to move…here?"

Queen Minnie was glad that much had gotten through. Moving her hand through his brown hair she smiled sweetly. "Yes Sora…that is exactly what I mean. I have been meaning to travel from world to world to maintain peace and communication, but, the King has been insisting that I stay here. I asked him if I had a bodyguard would he allow me my request and after much thought he said yes. Goofy and Donald serve Mickey primarily and Daisy doesn't have any proper training to keep me safe. After helping me last time I knew you were the one I needed."

Sora was flattered she thought so highly of him. A fresh start would likely be in his best interest, and yet, to leave the island meant leaving Kairi and Riku. Still, given a chance to travel to worlds again was really tempting. "How long do I have to decide on this?"

Minnie hid her disappointment by pressing her face close to his ear and let her breath tease his inner ear. "By the end of the night I will expect an answer from you. Do not keep me waiting…or the offer will be off the table."

Sora shut his eyes tight and nodded his head in recognition of what was before him. Her hot breath was sending pleasure like chills throughout his body and he…well…liked it. There was something about this situation that made him realize they were flying under the radar; a chance at getting caught was always a possibility, and, now in the heat of it he didn't care. Watching her pull up he missed the contact and yearned to have it back. Whoever opened the door would certainly have a field day of questions and photo opportunities.

Minnie smiled as she read the want in his eyes. She had to make absolutely certain before she proceeded and now was a good time as any to resume what she started. Taking his cheeks in both hands she leaned down and kissed him slowly. There was little resistance and she followed this up by feeling his brown spiky hair. The need for physical intimacy had been haunting her dearly and now that she was lip locked with the hero of the Disney Kingdom she was overjoyed. Feeling bold she led her tongue out and pressed it against his wet lips.

Sora shut his eyes and placed his hands delicately behind her body. He was still uncertain where to put his hands and Minnie seemed to read his question for she pushed his hands hard on her back. Feeling Minnie's tongue asking permission he gladly let it in to his mouth. Their tongues tangled together like a storm and Sora rolled over so he was on top of her. Minnie let out a gasp of surprise and he smiled. He was making out with the Queen…not many guys could actually say that.

Minnie was frenching Sora then with fevered tongue and didn't care how unladylike this was. "Ohhh Sora…you don't know how long…I've wanted this…" Minnie moaned as she felt her breath hitched up a bit.

Sora pulled back letting a trail of saliva hang between them and simply smiled. His blue eyes were lit up and as he went in for another kiss he felt her press up against him. "Your Majesty…you aren't thinking-?"

"Relax Sora…I maybe unladylike in my tactics of intimacy, but, when something that sacred is in play this kind of place won't do. I want to give you a reminder of what I can offer you if you take me up on my deal." Minnie winked as she kissed his neck slowly.

"Oh right, silly me, continue," Sora settled into a content submissive position and allowed her the kisses that sent his mind racing. Of course as she bit down on his neck he practically screamed. "Ouch…what was that?"

"A hicky silly," Minnie giggled, "honestly Sora you need to get out more." Minnie admired her work and resumed kissing him. A naughty thought popped into her mind then and she took Sora's hands and began to lead them south.

Sora blushed madly and realized he was in deep….way deep. As soon as his hands hovered over her low half and pressed down the door flew open. All of a sudden the color drained from his face and he heard the Queen yelp in fear. Yes it was just as he had feared. Daisy Duck was standing there along with several concerned employees and guests. The sight before them was something that couldn't be erased…even if one had their eyes cleaned.

"Your Majesty…what do you think your doing? The castle was up in arms in searching for you and the King and what do we find?"

"Daisy I can explain…i…we…" Minnie looked down at Sora and saw his dumbstruck face. There was no easy way to say this and seeing her best friend horrified, well, what could be said?

"When you two have composed yourselves head to the throne room immediately. As for this party…it is fair to say it is over." Daisy slammed the door and heralded the guests off to their respective gummi transports. It was hard to keep it together and she got looks of concern from Donald, but, she said little and knew the neighboring worlds would be thrown into discord over this.

"She does realize the door doesn't open from the inside right?" Sora asked. Minnie threw her arms up and sat down. I wonder what Riku is up to? He pondered, and whether or not he is in as hot water as I am?


	6. Chapter 6 Different sides of love

CH.6: Different sides of love

**Authors note: **Looks like Minnie and Sora are in trouble. They aren't the only ones of course for the King and Riku have been called as well. Will their newfound passion be quelled or will they somehow manage to make it work?

"You two have some explaining to do," Daisy frowned, "and I will not let lies rule this kingdom anymore. Guests from all over came to see the long lasting relationship of a King and Queen still very much in love. Do you know what they got? Two boys going off and ending up in the other's arms…care explaining that?"

"Well, gosh, this is a pickle if any," Mickey chuckled nervously, his hands twiddling in his lap. "To be honest Daisy…we thought this was an internal problem, so…"

"So it is like this Daisy, we chose to separate out of a failing relationship to pursue other romantic choices better suited for us. It was not an easy decision to come by and we would've told the Kingdom…eventually-."

"Would this have been after or before you went undercovers?" Daisy folded her arms and was cross with her King and Queen.

"Daisy that is out of line!" Donald reprimanded his girlfriend. He apologized with his eyes to his King and Queen and hoped they would forgive her.

"No Donald…I would not expect any other question from Daisy," Minnie quelled his rage with these words and she looked at her best friend. "Daisy I had no intention of taking Sora to bed, as far as King Mickey being in bed with Riku…well…it is his business."

Daisy fumed where she stood and couldn't believe these two. "The Kingdom's fate is in disbalance because you two broke up. Whatever problems you have…fix them! We need to fix this situation before it gets out of control."

"I don't want to fix this situation," Minnie sighed, "for the first time in a long time I am happy. Things are perfect the way they are and the King and I agreed to keep things civil while seated on the throne. While our love life is gone…our roles as King and Queen are far from over."

"How do you explain Sora and Riku then?" Daisy was far from over and she would not be satisfied till things were the way they were, or, at least close as one could get.

"Sora is my lover, straight and true," Minnie said much to the embarrassment of the keyblade wielder. "I am not giving up my title of Queen to be with him, but, I have made him an offer to be my bodyguard so as to not keep us apart."

Daisy gawked at the Queen and thought this was insane. "Your Majesty…taking on a lover will immediately confirm your split from the King. Once this gets out there will be no respect for Disney Castle-."

"In history royalty has always had lovers on the side," King Mickey interjected, "and long as their partner is doing it as well…and harmony is continued in the kingdom…there is no problem."

Daisy was ready to blow then. Looking in fury at the teens on the side she wished they had never been brought to the Kingdom. "Riku…has the King also requested your service as bodyguard?"

Riku stood at attention and his height made him the tallest one there, besides Goofy. "The King already has two bodyguards, one being a mage the other as captain of the knights. The role for which my King has requested of me is…pupil."

"What?!" This was from everyone and the King looked flustered at this.

"Riku is not a full blown keyblade master and due to his darkness he has been wielding his weapon through dark instead of light. My goal is to train Riku in the art of light in hopes of him forever sealing away Ansem and what other remnants of darkness exist in him. I care deeply for Riku and letting him go home with this evil already loosened inside him will give me nightmares."

"Riku already caused a commotion by making out with Megara and throwing it down with Hercules," Daisy shook her head, "certainly that accounts for something?"

"I made the incident nothing but a foggy memory in those who witnessed it. Riku will be my pupil and I will be held accountable for his future actions."

"What about Kairi?" Daisy persisted. Throwing off Donald's comforting hand she refused to give up. The King and Queen had to know their actions had consequences and parading this under everyone's noses was unfair.

"Kairi is safe in Radiant Gardens," King Mickey said without hesitation, his words causing Sora and Riku to loosen up from a rather tensed breath. "I have Leon looking out for her as well as Merlin. Cid has the security tightened up so no darkness will evade anytime soon. Kairi will be trained to wield a keyblade….in time."

Sora listened to the bickering and was relieved Kairi was safe. Of course he had hurt her and he felt immense guilt over it. Leon was a good friend of his and an expert at wielding a sword with a gun on it, so, he had the utmost confidence Leon would instruct her well. For some reason though he found a jealous side sneaking in warning him of the guys there, was it really necessary?

"Relax Sora," Riku grinned, "Kairi has sound judgment so she won't just end up with anyone. Plus, if memory serves, your with the Queen now, so stop being jealous." Riku gave his arm a playful tap and then returned his attention forward.

Sora took a breath and knew Riku was right. It was time to let go and with that in mind he had something to say. "I have considered Queen Minnie's request and have decided to take her up on her offer."

"What about your home? Do you realize that such a decision would impend any visits back to where you grew up…where your friends are?"

"Riku is here and Kairi is in Radiant Gardens…so…I think it is safe to say it is time for a change of scenery. Daisy I appreciate you looking out for us and the King and Queen, but, safe to say we will be ok." Sora saw the anger still boiling in Daisy's eyes but after a bit she seemed to collect herself. He was not sure if it was the combined words of the group or him but she actually smiled.

"My apologies for taking the situation too gravely," Daisy bowed her head, "I have clearly underestimated how far in advance this was thought out. I will excuse myself now before any further outbursts, your Majesties."

Minnie wanted to hug her friend but saw her retreat was swift leaving little time for an embrace. The Throne Room became quiet and Donald and Goofy took their leave then. Sora and Riku felt rather odd being there now, but, feeling the eyes of their loves on them they relaxed.

"So…will this be how it is?" Sora asked. He walked to the side of Minnie's throne and Riku in turn stood beside King Mickey.

"You are now official members of the Disney Kingdom. From here on out Sora you shall serve as my bodyguard on trips to other planets and my lover in private. In honor of your service I shall grant you use of a Keyblade. The Keyblade will not be one you have been familiar with but one that will react to your true nature of heart."

Sora held out his hand and in his palm was a golden Keyblade lined with magical charms attached. The brilliance blinded his blue eyes and the handle was black. There was some black and pink around the blade but it didn't take away from the blade's true colors.

"Riku you are now an official member of the Disney Kingdom as well. From here on out you shall serve as my pupil. You will train under my tutelage to learn how to rid yourself of darkness and to purify your spirit with the power of light. In honor of being my student and a part of this Kingdom you shall also be granted use of a Keyblade."

Riku held out his hand and in his hand was a jagged weapon with silver and red shining on it. The weapon felt heavy in his hands and he could see his darkness in the blade itself. "So…what is with the reflection?"

"This is a special keyblade. Your reflection is seen in the blade and when you harness the darkness it will slowly be replaced by your good nature. When you have completed your training that evil version of yourself will be no more and you can rest easy knowing you have dispelled any further appearances of your evil self."

Sora and Riku crossed blades and a bright light filled the throne room leading way to a new beginning. King Mickey and Queen Minnie looked at one another and smiled briefly before rising up to join their partners. Sora allowed his blade to vanish before he sat down on the throne and Minnie leaped into his arms and kissed him multiple times. The two were quite passionate and held one another tightly.

Riku did the same and King Mickey leaped into the air and landed hard on a startled Riku. The two attacked one another with hot kisses and didn't bother keeping it down any. Clearly their passion was ignited first for the Queen and Sora were still getting familiar with one another. The Kingdom would be in for a shock upon finding out about Sora and Riku's permanent place in the Kingdom as well as the Throne room, but, that was a story for another day.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoyed my kingdom hearts story. I know again that it isn't a pairing seen a lot of. The ending itself might clue in to a sequel. Let me know if you want to see a sequel made or not. For now this story is complete.


End file.
